Through the Eyes of a Murderer
by Shizuka4
Summary: Yami Bakura is a hitman. The story explains how hard life is to a man that has nothing left in his life save booze a boy, a girl, and murder.


Disclaimer: Uh, well, what is everyone else saying under this section?  
Alright, well, I want to do another story, another serious one, but I don't know why. I really hate writing these, they're so depressing, but the idea rules, so I gotta write it, ne? Each chapter, except the few at the end, will take place at a bar. Enjoy the first chapter of Through the Eyes of a Murderer. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Damn, I gotta start upping fees, I'm in need of some new equipment." Bakura was walking down the street, after a job, down to his favorite bar. It had been a long night.  
Upon entering the bar, he was greeted by a few people that knew him well. He sat at his usual seat, and looked around. A woman, with short, brown hair came out from the back, and walked over to Bakura.  
"The usual tonight, Bakura?" She asked, leaning down over the bar.  
"Not tonight, Demi, I had a rough night. I'll go with a tequila." He said back to Demi, in a very defeated tone.  
Demi walked over to Bakura, and placed a bottle with a lime on the top in front of Bakura. He took the lime out, and took a real long swig.  
"So, I take it, you had more than one job tonight." Said Demi, again leaning over the bar, looking straight into Bakura's tired and pale eyes.  
"No, it's just that the man wouldn't fucking die! He kept crawling, and crawling.." He trailed off.  
"Well, I told you, you needed to start using guns, but no, Bakura has to be all noble and stick with the daggers and the like. Bakura, you have enough money, buy a revolver." Said Demi, a little laugh in her voice, meant to pick Bakura up.  
"No, Demi, I told you. I will never use a gun to kill a man, and besides. I'm much more skilled at using the daggers and such. And I don't want a gun in the house with Ryou. It's bad enough he has to share a soul with a hit man, and I don't want to see him get hurt. He's only 16, what would I do if he starts messing with the gun, and he, well, had an accident. For one, I would die, and two, if I lived, I would never be able to forgive myself." Said Bakura, feeling exasperated he had to explain about Ryou and the gun again to Demi.  
"I know Bakura, I know you have feelings for that boy, but you know, you're not related to him, and the only reason you want to protect him is because you'd die if you didn't and Ryou got killed, or something." Said Demi, because she knew she would make Bakura mad, and she liked seeing Bakura mad, it was cute.  
"You know that's not true! It may have been for a while, but I have come to accept Ryou as my son, because I'm now the one raising him, seeing as his father died almost a year ago." He didn't like thinking about that night, he was partially responsible of making Ryou an orphan. His mother had died when he was three, of a drug OD." The talks he had with Demi were what made his nights special. She helped him discover a lot about himself, and he respected her for that. Even so, she sometimes made him feel bad about what he had done, and she brought back memories that he never wanted to relive.  
"I know you Bakura, and I know you love Ryou, but still, it seems as you are missing something, or you lost something ages ago that makes you incomplete. I can see it in your eyes." Said Demi, finally bringing to the surface, something that had been bothering her for weeks on end. It was true; she did see it in his eyes. They were empty. She had always seen it, and she always wanted to know why, but she never brought it up, because she knew Bakura wouldn't like talking about it. She was right.  
"That stuff is my business, Demi, and not yours. Please, try not to pry too far into my life, I will only allow it to go so far." Bakura was now flooded with memories that he knew, made him seem incomplete, memories he did not ever want to think about again. He got up, left the money on the table, and left for home, for Ryou, the only family he had left. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* The end kinda sucks but I kinda need to do something, so I had to finish in a hurry. This does have a plot to it, so please R&R and tell me if this is worth continuing. 


End file.
